Perfection
by gayngel
Summary: Some kidnappy stuff goes down. (there really isn't much more to it right now since i've just started writing it). Trigger warnng for rape, so please, please don't read this if you'll be triggered. I really don't want anything to happen to any of you.


Sebastian woke to arguing. Not the usual humdrum of the Dalton boys trying to fight their way down to the cafeteria for breakfast, but full scale yelling. There seemed to be three voices, although one of them was keeping his voice as low as possible, so only snippets of the conversation were caught.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with him?" The first voice snarled, and a sound like a fist being thumped down on a table echoed back into the room where Sebastian lay hardly daring to breathe.

"I don't know! I didn't bring him here! This is on Hunter's head." A second voice grumbled.

"Don't blame me! You said you wanted something new and I brought you something new!" The third voice – Hunter, he assumed – hissed. "I was just doing what you told me to do."

"Whatever." The first voice growled. "He's your responsibility until we work out what to do with him. Have fun."

With that, the door to where Sebastian was swung open and he found himself scrambling away from the light and the figure entering. His head was pounding and crusted blood kept flaking off onto his clothes from a wound on the side of his head. Hunter made his way over to where Sebastian now sat huddled in the furthest corner from the door, a look of defiance mingled with fear in his eyes.

"Well who's afraid of the big bad wolf then?" Hunter crooned, crouching in front of Sebastian and reaching out to run a finger lightly along his jawline.

"Suck my dick." Sebastian spat, jerking his head away from Hunter's touch.

"Maybe later." Hunter retorted, allowing his fingers to snake around Sebastian's wrist and haul him to his feet. "But, right now, we have more pressing matters to deal with."

"Oh? Like what?" Sebastian asked, fighting to keep his voice steady as he glared up into Hunter's eyes.

"Like," Hunter paused to breathe and smile humourlessly at Sebastian's futile attempts to free his arm. "Who you are."

"Myself." Sebastian snarked, sucking in a sharp breath when Hunter moved him against the wall.

"You think yourself terribly clever, don't you?" Something in Hunter's eyes sent chills down Sebastian's spine and he felt himself pressing further against the wall to try and evade the lips that moved closer to his skin. "Think you're the centre of the universe." Lips found his jaw. "Think you're perfect." His lips slowly moved down Sebastian's neck. "Think everyone should bow down to you." Hunter's teeth sank into his breath and Sebastian cried out in pain, pulling his head away immediately. "I won't ask you again."

"Sebastian." He gasped, swallowing roughly at the trickle that ran down his neck. "I'm Sebastian."

"It's a shame I had to make you remember that. I plan on making you forget it again later." With a final purr, Hunter moved away from Sebastian and let him drop uselessly to the floor. Sebastian trembled in his spot on the floor, eyes never leaving Hunter's form until he settled quite comfortably at the other side of the room – though even then, he made sure to look up from his hands every few moments to check if he'd moved.

Hunter contented himself with studying Sebastian. He watched how his movements jerked and his breathing hitched if he dared even twitch. A smile twitched onto his lips as all the ways he could make Sebastian scream flicked into his head. Perhaps he'd get to test some of them later.

It was some while later before Sebastian did anything particularly interesting. Just as Hunter was beginning to get bored of his flinching, Sebastian stood and made his way towards the wall near where Hunter sat. At first it seemed he'd forgotten him, but the wary side glance he caught proved otherwise. Sebastian had to squint to read the tattered poster in the dim light, but even in his situation he couldn't help but snort.

"I didn't have you pegged as the boy band type." Hunter simply raised an eyebrow and stared at Sebastian.

"Interests are interests." He shrugged, glancing down at his nails briefly. Sebastian nodded, but he couldn't bite back his smirk at this new found information as he slunk back to his corner. Suddenly the big bad wolf didn't seem too bad.

Sebastian was just beginning to doze off in his little corner when he felt himself being hauled to his feet for the second time. Struggling was, of course, useless, but it didn't stop him from aiming a kick at Hunter's shin; which resulted in him being slammed against the wall.

"You listen to me and you listen close you little shit." He snarled, nose inches from Sebastian's. "You are nothing special and I've seen your kind before. Now you can either behave yourself and come with me or fester in a pool of your own blood. It's your choice." At that Sebastian slumped and gave a very sarcastic, "Lead the way, killer." The nickname was entirely coincidental, but he noticed the way Hunter stiffened and all hope of getting out of wherever he was disappeared. From what little Sebastian whilst Hunter dragged him along, he was in a small house of sorts. It was sparsely decorated and the walls were cold, dull colours. He found himself being pulled into a small bathroom with barely enough room for the two of them.

"Take of your clothes." Hunter commanded, flicking the lock on the door and leaning against it. When Sebastian didn't move, he rolled his eyes. "Do you plan on showering fully clothed?" That spurred Sebastian into action. He found himself trusting that Hunter wouldn't try anything and proceeded to strip off his clothes. Once he'd stepped into the shower and turned on the water, Sebastian spared a glance towards Hunter before the water hit him and elicited a soft moan from him.

Hunter had slumped down onto the closed toilet seat and now wore a bored expression on his face.

Sebastian became so engrossed in his shower that he didn't notice Hunter's disappearance until the door opened again and he stepped in with a towel. Taking that as an order to get out, Sebastian shut off the water and stepped out reluctantly before making grabby hands towards the towel. Hunter clucked his tongue impatiently, and made no haste in grabbing Sebastian's wrist as soon as he was covered by the towel. Sebastian blinked in confusion at the gentleness of the touch and tilted his head questioningly. Hunter simply ignored him and pulled him out of the bathroom and into its neighbouring room – a small bedroom with dark walls and posters all around. (Hunter's, Sebastian assumed from how uncomfortable he seemed.)

Hunter kicked the door closed and pulled Sebastian flush against his chest; leaning close and darting out his tongue to catch a bead of water running down his jaw.

"You're so much more appealing when you're clean." He murmured, teeth grazing over the skin on his neck. "It's just a shame that your skin isn't going to stay so flawless for much longer."

"Bite me." Sebastian snarled, squirming in Hunter's grip – to no avail, however.

"If that's what you're into." Hunter smirked, tilting Sebastian's face towards him with a finger. "I won't say no to that." His voice was dangerously low and his lips barely brushed Sebastian's, a cocky smirk on his lips.

**(A/N: THIS IS WHERE THE TRIGGER APPLIES. PLEASE BE CAREFUL.)**

"Get your hands off me." Sebastian demanded; a hint of panic creeping into his voice now. Hunter merely chuckled, pushing Sebastian down onto bed. He moved to straddle him, pinning his hands above his head and leering,

"I don't care how desperate you are to get away from me. You will _never _get away, Sebastian, because. You. Are. _Mine. _And I am going to keep you until one of us dies and not a second less." Sebastian opened his mouth to respond and was instantly met with Hunter's lips crushing against his. The pressure of his lips was hard enough to bruise and his tongue was roaming, exploring Sebastian's mouth as if he was invading it.

"Stop it!" Sebastian begged, jerking his head to the side and struggling under Hunter's weight. He felt the towel covering him being pulled from him. Hunter looked manic with nothing but hunger in his eyes. The look terrified Sebastian to no end. Sebastian tried to push Hunter off him, tried to kick him away but Hunter wasn't budging. He was strong, so deceptively strong, holding Sebastian down and stopping any attempts to get free.

"Stop fighting me." Hunter snarled, and Sebastian went limp, the fear of Hunter hurting him further growing. He lay there, concentrating on his breathing as he heard Hunter undo his fly.

Hunter shed the rest of his clothes and spread Sebastian's legs, kneeling in the space between them. His hand spread Sebastian's cheeks apart and lowered his face, licking the perineum up to Sebastian's hole. Sebastian's body tensed as Hunter's tongue worked him open, darting in and invading his body.

"Please stop." Sebastian sobbed against the pillow, his hands clutching the sheets. It wasn't too late to put an end to this but Hunter continued to ignore him as he worked past the ring of muscles and plunged his tongue into Sebastian's opening.

Sebastian felt a finger slip in as well, moving deeper than the tongue and he shut his eyes tight, burying his face in the pillow to keep from screaming or crying, he wasn't sure which. Hunter removed his tongue and replaced it with another finger, working them in and out in small pulses. He knelt on the bed, his cock leaking with pre-come. He smeared it over the head and lined himself up behind Sebastian.

"Don't." Sebastian lifted his head, opening his eyes a fraction. He couldn't look at Hunter, keeping his eyes blurry so they couldn't fixate on anything. "I won't try to leave, I promise."

He felt Hunter bending over him, his hardened cock pressed against Sebastian's back. "Not enough, sweetheart. I'm going to take you and possess you so fully that there's no doubt who you belong to."

"I'm yours." Sebastian choked out. "I'm always going to be yours. Please."

"You don't believe that or you wouldn't want to ever leave me. But I'm going to show you." Hunter whispered harshly against his ear.

"I'll stay, I'll stay with you. Just stop."  
"Too late." Hunter responded.

Sebastian felt something pressing against his hole and it pushed just barely inside of him. He clenched his body, trying to stop it in the only way he knew how. He could feel hot tears stinging in his eyes but he couldn't wipe them away. Instead he brushed his cheek against the pillow, doing his best.

Hunter was lying on top of him, his breath in Sebastian's ear. It was his turn to beg, but for a completely different reason. "Please, let me in. Don't deny me this. If you turn me away now I think I'll go mad. I need this, Sebastian, I need you. Since I first saw you all those months ago. So badly, Sebastian, you have no idea. Please, open yourself up to me. Please."

Sebastian took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew this would be much more unpleasant if he didn't. He bit down on the pillow to keep from crying out as Hunter pushed inside him. His body was overcome with pain and his nails dug into the mattress.

Hunter moved in deeper until finally Sebastian could feel Hunter's hips against his ass cheeks. "Sebastian." Hunter groaned as he slid home, buried completely in. For a few moments they stayed perfectly still and the pain subsided, replaced with the uncomfortable feeling of being violated, with something foreign inside his body, overtaking him.

"Thank you." Hunter murmured against Sebastian's skin as he placed kisses anywhere he could reach. Sebastian shuddered in response but didn't trust himself to say anything so he kept himself hidden against the pillow.

Then Hunter started to move, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Sebastian's body. He rolled his hips once, his cock sliding slowly out and then back in. He pushed himself down and then back up, his cocking moving again, the thrusts small and slow.

He started moving faster, finding a pleasurable pace and Sebastian felt utterly mystified. He wanted to hate it; it wasn't what he wanted at all. He'd imagined this moment hundreds of times but it was always with someone else, and when he had the choice to say no. Not like this, with Hunter taking him as if he was nothing more than an object with no input at all.

But it _was_ Hunter, and Sebastian's desire for something sweeter was nothing more than a fantasy. In a horrible way, he wanted this, God help him, but he couldn't hinder the feeling that this was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. His terror was mixing with pleasure and confusing the hell out of him. Especially when Hunter's cock began stimulating his prostate, rubbing against it on each powerful thrust. Sebastian was left not knowing how to react and so he whimpered helplessly against his tear stained pillow.

He wasn't hard. His mind was screaming and his body wasn't listening but between the penetration and his complete bafflement, he didn't think he could get hard even if he wanted to. Hunter's thrusts were more erratic now and he barrelled into Sebastian with fervour and intensity. He was gripping Sebastian by the shoulders and pushing himself in with his stomach rubbing against Sebastian's back. And with a few final thrusts, Hunter came, his nails digging into Sebastian's shoulder as he shouted something incomprehensible.

Hunter took a moment before pulling out, his breath heavy. He collapsed down beside Sebastian, ignoring his shaky protests when he wrapped his arms around him.

"Mine." He murmured, his lips pressing against his forehead as his eyes fluttered closed. "Forever." Sebastian swallowed hard, letting himself be claimed and held like an object. He would find a way out of this if it killed him. But, for that moment, he let himself fall asleep; shrouded in warmth and dreamt dreams of somewhere far away from Hunter.

Hunter woke with a start, his arms empty and a panic bubbled in his chest. Shit, he was so stupid. He'd lost Sebastian and Nick and Thad were going to kill him and – oh. Sebastian was curled at the foot of the bed, forehead creased anxiously and Hunter couldn't help but smile softly at the sight. He leaned over to brush Sebastian's hair from his shoulder, frowning when the boy jerked up and scrambled away.

"Don't." He sounded broken. Hunter's confusion heightened. Had he done that? He hadn't realized what he'd done was wrong. He just wanted Sebastian, and you're supposed to take what you want. Right?

"Sebastian." Hunter kept his voice calm as he advanced towards Sebastian. "You need clothes." Sebastian looked down at himself, swallowing hard and nodding; avoiding eye contact with Hunter. Hunter narrowed his eyes and tilted Sebastian's head towards him; leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips. Sebastian bit down hard, using Hunter's momentary shock to push him away and set his jaw.

"I told you not to touch me." He growled, though his voice was shaky.

"I'll touch whatever I want." Hunter snarled, pushing him against the wall. "I'm trying to help you here. But you can sit around on your naked ass all day if you want, I don't care." Sebastian faltered before giving in and nodding a quiet,

"Fine." Hunter's lips twitched up slightly at the corners and he moved back from Sebastian; heading over to his closet and looking through his clothes to find some things that would maybe fit Sebastian.

"Here." He murmured, holding out a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie for him to take. Sebastian hesitated after taking them, staring at Hunter as if he was unsure of what to do. "Put them on, idiot. I promise I won't look." With that, Hunter rolled his eyes and turned his back, letting Sebastian scramble to cover himself up. Hunter pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a grey v-neck himself, finally turning back to Sebastian with a sigh.

"Come on, you need food." Sebastian blinked in surprise. He'd been thinking Hunter would just let him starve. He seemed like the kind of guy who'd do that.

"I don't want any." As hungry as he was, Sebastian wasn't going to give in to Hunter and his extreme mood swings.

"Bullshit, now move." Hunter snorted, giving him a push towards the door and shaking his head lightly.

**A/N: that's pretty much all i have right now. comments are, of course, welcome, along with any critique you may have. **


End file.
